Rules Of Engagement
by OfficerFishKyle
Summary: One-shot; Kyle and Oliver celebrate Cris and Layla's engagement.


A/N: Cris' proposal to Layla on 5/19/10 was really cute and so them, but it also made me sad that there'd never be a scene of Cayla sharing the good news with Kyle and Oliver. So I decided to go ahead and write one myself. This one-shot takes place between the 5/19/10 and 5/21/10 episodes and, although it's set before the first chapter, it generally falls into the continuity of "Our Life To Live", my ongoing fic. Looking forward to hearing your feedback. Enjoy!

"**Rules Of Engagement"**

A muted commotion in the bedroom he shared with Oliver Fish stirred Kyle Lewis from the good night's sleep he so desperately needed after a week's worth of overnights at the hospital. He snuck a glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table and was equal parts surprised and annoyed when he realized it had only been an hour or so since he and Oliver had crawled into bed. Grunting, he grabbed a pillow from the empty space next to him and half-heartedly hurled it in the noise's direction.

"Oliver…what're you doin'?" Not really caring about the answer, only about the racket stopping, he squeezed his eyes shut and yanked the patchwork covers higher up his body so they covered his face.

"Shhh…I think someone's trying to break in." The tone of Oliver's voice made Kyle bolt upright in the bed. Blinking in the darkness, he could make out Oliver, clad only in boxers, digging through a dresser drawer. He was obviously looking for the lockbox where he kept his service revolver when he wasn't at work.

"What makes you think that?" Kyle whispered as he inched across the mattress closer to where Oliver was standing.

"I was checking on Sierra…I head the door rattling, people talking, wondering if we were home," Oliver rattled off as he pulled the lockbox free and started running his thumb over the combination lock.

Kyle fought the impulse to roll his eyes and lost. Normally, he found Oliver's overprotectiveness of him and Sierra extremely adorable and, to be honest, very attractive. But right now, all Kyle wanted to do was nip this in the bud so he could go back to sleep. Getting to his feet, he reached around Oliver's shoulder and grabbed a T-shirt from the messy pile.

"Oliver…relax," Kyle said, tugging the T-shirt on over his pajama pants as he spoke. It was a little big on him and, realizing it was one of Oliver's LPD shirts, he smiled to himself. "I'm sure it's just Roxy. She probably had a few too many at Rodi's or something."

"Kyle, wait…" Oliver hissed, but Kyle had already strolled into the front room. Yawning, he paused for a second to take a peek at Sierra. To his delight and envy, he found her sound asleep, her face adorably scrunched up as she dreamed. He then walked over to the door and looked through the peephole.

"Well…?" Kyle turned and saw Oliver standing in the archway between the living room and the bedroom, holding his gun at his side. The sight of a shirtless Oliver in cop mode sent a horny quiver through Kyle's body. If it wasn't for their uninvited guests out in the hallway, he might have suggested he and Oliver play a friendly game of Cops and Robbers.

"Get some clothes on, officer. We've got company." Blushing, Oliver scurried back into the bedroom as Kyle unlocked and then swung open the door. Standing there, looking busted, were Cristian Vega and Layla Williamson. Less than a year ago, they had been strangers, but Kyle now considered them two of his closest friends.

"What are you kids doing here?" Kyle asked with a chuckle. "You're sooo gonna miss curfew." Kyle had been amusing himself the past few weeks teasing the couple about attending Llanview High's prom.

They were still in their formal finest. Layla looked gorgeous in a short, black and white patterned dress. No wonder, Kyle thought, Oliver had gone for her when he was still convinced he liked women. And Cristian had cleaned up nice in a suit and tie, the boutonniere on his lapel a perfect match to the corsage on Layla's wrist.

Kyle was pleased to note that they seemed happy, almost giddy. Maybe a night of cheesy pop songs and paper streamers had been just what they needed. He knew they had been going through a rough patch lately thanks to Jessica Buchanan. Kyle loathed what Mitch Laurence had done to her, but that didn't excuse her trying to drive a wedge between Cris and Layla. He had gotten to see the crazy for himself when Jessica, convinced that Layla was pregnant, had crashed the baby shower she had thrown for Sierra.

"Very funny, Lewis," Cris muttered, but he still offered his hand up for a friendly shake as Kyle ushered them into the apartment.

"We didn't wake the baby, did we?" Layla fretted. "I know it's kinda late. And we were gonna call when we got here, but we left our phones in the car and…"

"Nah, she's still asleep," Kyle assured her as he closed the door behind them.

"Hey you two," Oliver greeted Cris and Layla as he emerged from the back, covered up in gym shorts and a T-shirt. "This is a surprise. How was the prom?"

"It was…interesting," Layla said, a sly smile slipping onto her face. "That's actually why we stopped by. We have some news and we wanted to tell you guys first thing."

"You murdered Jessica at the prom and you need us to be character witnesses at your trial. Done," Kyle sarcastically guessed. His joke earned him a light slug on the shoulder from Oliver and a roll of the eyes from Cris.

"Please, no jury in the world would convict me," Layla laughed. "But that's not it. We're engaged!" Layla then excitedly thrust her left hand towards them, a brand-new ring sparkling on her finger.

"No way…that's awesome!" Kyle exclaimed, pulling Layla in for a big hug. Behind them, Oliver slapped Cris on the back and they bumped their fists together.

"Congratulations!" Oliver beamed at Layla, taking his turn to embrace her. "And I swear, I had no idea he was planning this!" Kyle knew Oliver was telling the truth. He had been totally caught off-guard a few weeks ago when Layla had called him from a romantic dinner with Cris, convinced that he was about to pop the question.

"Had to do it, man," Cris confessed, wrapping his arms around Layla's waist. "She's the one for me." Layla's face lit up in response.

As if sensing the happiness flowing from her Aunt Layla and Uncle Cristian and wanting to join the party, Sierra chose that moment to start fussing in her crib, whimpering for attention.

"I'll get her!" Layla squealed, wiggling out of Cris' embrace. "I know my girl Sierra will appreciate the ring!"

"Well, I think we need to have a toast," Kyle suggested, clapping a hand on Cris' shoulder. "And, for once, we actually have something besides formula in the fridge."

* * *

An hour later, Kyle flopped face-down onto his bed. Cristian and Layla had just left, off to the Buenos Dias Café to share the good news with Cris' mom. He could hear Oliver putzing around the other room, cleaning up and singing softly to Sierra.

At Kyle's insistence, they had popped open the bottle of champagne Roxy had given him as an early graduation gift. It had been a nice celebration. But now, with the buzz of the moment replaced by the fuzzy effects of the alcohol, Kyle felt more zapped of energy than he had before.

"She went right down," Oliver reported softly as he joined Kyle in their bedroom. Kyle nodded into the mattress and grunted words of thanks.

"Can you believe it?" Oliver mused, stretching out on his side of the bed and draping the covers over Kyle's prone form. "Cris and Layla…getting hitched." Kyle kept silent, hoping Oliver would stop talking and let him drift off to sleep.

"I mean, Cris has been married before, but I really think they're gonna stick," Oliver continued anyway. "And from the sounds of it, Layla is gonna go all out on the wedding."

Indeed, Layla had dominated the conversation, talking about flowers and dresses, insisting Sierra be a part of the ceremony, wondering if her friend Sarah would come even though she was Cris' ex. Cris' one contribution had been to ask Oliver to be his best man, to which he had happily agreed.

"You're not gonna go all Groomzilla on me when we get engaged, are you?" The question, put forth so casually by Oliver, made Kyle's heart beat faster in his chest.

"You…you've thought about us getting engaged?" Kyle asked tentatively, lifting his face from the mattress.

"Well…yea. I mean, not right now," Oliver clarified. "I think we've got our plates full enough with the baby and you figuring out where you want to do your residency. But yea, I've thought about it…"

"Like…what have you thought about? If I'd say yes?" a curious Kyle inquired, turning over on his side so he could look at Oliver.

"I would hope you'd say yes," Oliver laughed. "But other stuff too. Like…how long it would take to save up and buy a ring…and do guys even get each other engagement rings, I dunno…where I'd ask you...what I'd say...where we'd have the ceremony…who my best man would be…would we wait until Sierra was old enough to be the flower girl…"

A blissful look had unconsciously crept into Oliver's eyes as he spoke. Love and desire for his boyfriend surging all over his body, Kyle lunged on top of Oliver, pinning the taller man on his back.

"I…I thought you were tired," Oliver said in a hushed voice, like he was afraid to remind Kyle of how exhausted he had claimed to be.

"Not so much anymore…" Kyle grinned as he leaned down and brought his lips to Oliver's.


End file.
